


The Unforeseen Domination of Emily Prentiss

by Lanierose442



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanierose442/pseuds/Lanierose442
Summary: Emily and JJ are given and undercover assignment that may change their lives forever.--Three fundamental truths about this fic:1. JJ never met Will, so no Henry or Micheal.2. This is set around season 73. This is highly unrealistic in the realm of law enforcement and will feature explicit sexual situations, read with caution.--Disclaimer:I don't own of the Criminal Minds characters, this is purely a work of fiction with borrowed characters.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 46
Kudos: 331





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing in my mind for a couple weeks, so enjoy I guess?

Aaron Hotchner  **_really_ ** didn’t want to have this conversation. He straightened his tie for the thirtieth time in two minutes. His mild panic was interrupted by the soft rapping from his office door. 

He looked over to see Strauss already letting herself in. “Have you talked to them yet?” She asked.

Hotch cleared his throat, “No. I was just about to call them in. I wanted more time to review the file.” Strauss nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue. She may not be a profiler, but she could still tell when someone was holding something back. “Are you sure these two are the ones for the job?” He finished.

Strauss bowed her head, understanding his hesitation. “Between Emily’s work with interpol, and JJ’s state department position, not to mention their work on this elite profiling squad, these two are the only ones qualified to take this job.” 

Hotch huffed in a very uncharacteristic way. “I know. I know. Give me a moment while I talk with them.” 

“I can give you an hour, but I will need to talk with all three of you and eventually the team before the day is done.”

Hotch nodded, “Understood.” 

Strauss nodded her head and left back down the hall to her own office. Hotch looked out his office window to the bullpen, eyeing the agents in question. With one last deep breath, he stepped out onto the catwalk.

“Prentiss, JJ, my office please.” He called. Effectively ending the team’s goofing around time. 

Emily and JJ exchanged a confused look. Emily was the first to stand, throwing one last piece of popcorn up in the air and catching it in her mouth. JJ followed closely behind her, though she didn’t have as cool of an exit.

They walked up to Hotch’s office and entered to find an unusually agitated team leader behind his desk. 

Hotch cleared his throat again. “Please, sit.” The women shared another confused look but followed orders. “I just want you both to know that I wouldn’t be asking this of you if the higher-ups weren’t forcing my hand.”

“Oh god.” Emily interrupted, “They’re transferring both of us? A bunch of misogynistic bast-”

“Emily.” Hotchner scolded lightly. “You’re not being transferred.”

“Well then what’s got you so… flustered?” JJ asked softly.

“We need you to go undercover together. It’s going to be an… um… uncomfortable case for all of us. Your challenges will be uniquely uncomfortable.” Hotch tried to delay saying what he really didn’t want to say for as long as possible.

Unfortunately for him, Emily has never been one to beat around the bush. “Spit it out Hotchner, you’re scaring me.”

“We need you two to infiltrate an underground lesbian BDSM scene in order to build a case against the leader who’s been suspected of murdering high profile men who get in her way.” He rushed out in one breath as fast as possible.

JJ’s eyes widened and for once in her god damn life Emily was struck speechless.

“I’m sorry, what?” JJ demanded.

“This woman is highly intelligent and with the high profile nature of her murders, prosecutors and investigators don’t feel we’ve met the burden of proof because she’s leaving behind little to know evidence. Profiling will not be enough in this case. Strauss is ordering me to ask you to be involved, and she’s being ordered by people in positions much higher than that.” He explained.

“How long do we have to think about this? How long is this op? You’ve given us a very vague description here Hotch.” Emily pointed out.

Hotch clenched his jaw, a sign of his irritation. “If you would give me a minute to explain this fully, you’d have all your questions answered.” He snapped at her. Emily and JJ stayed silent while he composed himself, “Strauss wants an answer by the end of the day, and she’ll probably be calling for you in the hour. I can give you as much time as I can, but she’s as insistent as ever. The op wouldn’t start for another two weeks, and we’ll be doing a soft integration. Two weeks after the start, we expect you to be fully integrated and starting to work your way into the group. After that, it should be a month before we have enough intel to convict her. If not by that first month, then we’ll extend it. But I won’t let it continue beyond two months after integration. I can guarantee you that. Should you agree, we start working on it immediately.”

“And if we don’t agree?” JJ asked, fearing she already knew the answer. Hotch’s silence was enough to answer. “We don’t have a choice, do we?”

“The bureau has not calculated for if you disagree, but should you refuse, you’ll have me on your side. I will fight to make sure no consequences fall upon you, but I only have so much pull.” He informed them glumly.

Emily turned to JJ, “I guess we have a lot to discuss then.”

“You can both use JJ’s old office to have a private conversation. I’ll stall Strauss.”

Emily nodded and stood up, she looked to JJ, silently asking her to follow. Emily led a concerningly quiet JJ to her office, now full with cases and boxes. 

JJ sat on the tattered couch, dropping her head into her hands. “What are we going to do Emily?” 

Emily sat next to her, “We way the options.”

“How?” JJ shot back.

Emily sighed, “We have to decide what’s more important, staying out of a lesbian BDSM club and possibly losing our jobs, or keeping our jobs and becoming sexual deviants.”

“We both know what we have to do, don’t we?” JJ asked.

Emily simply nodded, feeling as helpless to this situation as JJ. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and JJ sat silently in JJ’s old office for what seems like forever. Both were thrown deep in thoughts. Emily bit at her fingernails, while JJ ran her hand through her hair so much that her sleek straight hair was replaced with a ball of frizz.

Hotch tried to keep Strauss away, he really did. And he fought valiantly at that. But in the end he could only hold her off for two hours. 

The ending of that two hours was marked by Strauss barging into the quiet office, causing both women to jump from the sudden intrusion. 

“Have you two come to an answer?” She asked, her voice dripping with irritation about being forced to wait even as she wore a fakely polite smile.

“Yes.” Emily answered confidently, taking charge. She stood, literally toe to toe with the section chief. “We’ve both agreed to the op, on the conditions that Hotch has authority to pull us out at any time, and that our team are our handlers.”

“That can be arranged, we’ll have a team meeting at 5 p.m. so we can cover the operation fully. We start building covers tomorrow, and we’ll have a more… private conversation about the delicate nature of this operation. Have a good evening.” Strauss explained, adding the last statement as an afterthought. 

“Have a good evening?” JJ asked incredulously after the section chief was long gone. “Does she even realize we have just been coerced into an undercover op? What the fuck is wrong with her? Yeah, I’ll go home to my empty apartment and have a great time relaxing, and not obsessing about this. Fucking smooth, Erin.” She finished sarcastically.

Emily snorted, “Having sex isn’t for an operation isn’t all that bad. Trust me. We’ll probably be able to fake most of our interactions.”

JJ paused, “Is that what you did with Doyle, fake it?” 

Emily bit back a snide comment, “A man can only do so much to his aide in his downfall.”

JJ cocked her head, “Are you implying that your 2 year op ended because you got tired of mediocre sex?”

“No. I’m not implying it, I’m saying it.” Emily joked. She turned her wrist and checked her watch, “We should go, the meeting should start anytime soon.” 

With the air a little lighter, both women joined the team gathered in the round table room.

Hotch walked in last, “Everyone sit. We have a big case coming our way, and due to it, we’ll be put on bystand in the rotation. The other profiling units will work double time to cover our team, so get ready for more regular days in the office.” Strauss walked in, handing case files to each member. 

“Let’s get started.” She said, grabbing the remote to the large screen in the room. She turned it to the first section of the file. “This is Martina Lopez, she’s suspected of committing the murders of these 5 men.” The screen filled with pictures and names of each of them. “She’s very smart, and flew under the radar, left little to no evidence, and even now that we’re nearly positive she’s the killer, we still don’t have enough evidence for prosecutors to meet the burden of proof. In turn, we’ll be sending Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau undercover to infiltrate her group to gather enough intelligence to meet that burden.”

“What kind of group are we talking about here?” Morgan asked.

“Martina Lopez is the leader of an elite lesbian BDSM scene. She has multiple clubs and has been known to host multiple private parties at any one of her estates.”

Slowly, the team started putting the pieces all together, Rossi nearly laughed, but covered it quickly and smoothly with a cough, Reid blushed, Garcia tried poorly to hide the shit eating grin she had, and Morgan yet out a single yelp of a laugh before he bit it back and cleared his throat. They had all seen the way the two agents in question danced around each other for six years. And now, they got to witness first hand what will happen when both women are put in very sexual and very kinky situations. Morgan was already planning on making a betting pool.

Strauss continued, grazing over the curious responses. “Each of you will have a specific role in relation to their covers. You will all receive position specific dossier later this week. We’re on a tight schedule, the agents begin integrating into the community on saturday, after today we have 4 days for everyone to get ready. Get very familiar with the case very fast. You are all dismissed.” 

Hotch always hated when Strauss took the liberty of ordering his team around, but now he was thankful for an excuse to leave this situation as soon as possible. 

Hotch locked his office door behind him after the door closed. He wasn’t in the mood for intrusions right now.

Reid followed suit, getting away as fast as he could. And Rossi headed for home immediately.

Garcia and Morgan met up in her lair immediately, not even trying to hide their giggles. 

“What are your bets?” Morgan asked.

Garcia sat in her chair and swivelled, “Okay, um, I bet that they won’t have a real conversation about their feelings until after a sexual encounter, and even then, I bet it will be Emily who brings up feelings.”

Morgan scoffed, “Are you kidding? Princess is a lot of things, but she is not someone who willingly offers her feelings. I bet JJ will be the first to bring up feelings before the sex in order to ease the tension.”

“What? You’re insane, Em would do anything to make JJ feel safe and comfortable. I’m gonna win.” She boasted.

“Oh yeah?” Morgan challenged, “let’s make it interesting. I’ll give you 200 dollars and I’ll go to one of your frufru spa days with you.” He offered, knowing she’d been trying to convince him to go to those spa days for a while.

“Deal. And  **_when_ ** I win, I’ll give you 200 hundo, and I’ll finally let you train me. At the gym. For a whole month.” She beamed, confidence oozy off her.

Derek stuck his out to shake, “You’re on.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope Garcia, goddess of all knowing, typed one last line and exaggerated it by pressing ‘enter’ in a very theatrical fashion. “Okay ladies, you are now officially Emma James and Jillian James.” She turned and smiled at her friends. She noticed the tension surrounding them and gave a sad smile, “You know we’ll always have your back right?”

Emily shook off her own concerns and patted Garcia on her shoulder, “We know.” She said cooly, leaning down to wrap her arms around her friend, hugging tightly, “Thanks PG, how would we get on without you?”

“We never could.” JJ answered and joined the hug. 

“One last girls night?” Penelope offered. It was Friday already and the nerves from the whole team were flying through the air. “My place?”

“That sounds nice, right Jayje?” Emily asked.

“Perfect.” JJ agreed. 

They’d spent the whole preparing for the mission, and while they knew they had to be ready, both women were still a little scared of the upcoming challenges.

\--

_ “Okay, so Em, you’ll be a bigshot corporate lawyer, Jayje, you’ll be an independent fashion photographer. You’re married and moved here from Seattle for Em’s new job. Your cover names will be as close to your real names as we could get, in order to lessen the probability of slip-ups.” Morgan told them. _

_ Garcia stood and handed out dossiers to both of them. “Emily, you’ll be Emma James. JJ, you’ll be Jillian James, that way both of you could keep your nicknames, Em and JJ. That way things won’t feel as disjointed. Our target can smell a fake couple miles away, she’s already found out our first undercover agents, they're both lucky to be alive.” Hotch told them stoically. _

_ “Why is JJ a photographer? I mean that seems a little far fetched, you can’t just know about photography off the top of your head.” Emily asked.  _

_ “I took a couple photography classes in college, I know enough to pass.” She answered. _

_ “Agent Jareau actually took enough classes in college to earn a minor in photography, she could pull this off.” Strauss added. _

_ “How did I not know that?” Emily asked JJ quietly. _

_ “Let’s carry on.” Strauss said, ending the ladies’ conversation. “JJ’s work will draw the attention of Martina, she runs with an elite group, and we’ve arranged for you to meet with one of her known associates for a shoot. Do good work and you should be able to get a meeting with Martina.” _

_ Hotch carried on from there, “Emily’s cover job will lure Martina in further, she’ll look to you for access to victims.” Hotch paused and fiddled with his tie, “Additionally, in order to give you both believable psychologies, JJ will be submissive in the relationship and everyday life she’ll be the dom in the pairing though.” _

_ “Whoa, so I’m the sub? Are you serious?” Emily interjected.  _

_ “Princess, calm down, it’s basic psychology for dominant personalities to submit in BDSM as a way to relinquish the control they always have.” Morgan added. _

_ Emily leaned back and grumbled about it like a petulant child, earning a snicker from Rossi. _

_ “We only have a few days to get your cover in order, during that time, Ms. Garcia will create your paper trail, as we suspect Martina has a very serious vetting process. Let’s get to work.” Strauss added, effectively ending the meeting. _

\--

Emily was the last to arrive at the girls night. She was the one responsible for picking up the alcohol. She let herself into Penelope’s apartment and followed the sound of giggling. 

“Alright, I got stuff for margaritas and sangria. Let’s get this night started!” She said with as much enthusiasm as she could give.

Penelope and JJ came out from Penelope’s room. “Great! I made some spinach dip and artichokes are roasting in the oven right now!” She beamed.

“Yum!” JJ hummed while Emily made a face.

“What was that face for?” Penelope asked.

“I don’t like artichokes.” She said dejectedly.

Penelope rolled her eyes. “You’re fine. I promise they’ll be good. But you know I’m vegan.”

Emily shrugged, “I know, I was just hoping you’d make those tacos from the Halloween party. Those were delicious.”

“But tacos don’t pair with spinach dip.” Penelope countered. “Let’s start drinking, that’ll make dinner easier for you.”

\--

Drinking did not make dinner easier. Emily still didn’t like artichokes so she only ate spinach dip and bread for dinner. She compensated her lack of food by pumping herself full of alcohol. 

JJ checked the clock, “It’s past midnight. I should get home.” JJ looked at Emily who was well past drunk and entering blackout territory. “And I guess she’ll be coming with me.” JJ leaned over and helped Emily up. JJ had only drank a little, and stopped drinking an hour ago, so she was practically sober. “Let’s get you home, drunkie.” Penelope helped her gather her and Emily’s things. “Thanks for tonight Pen. Love you.” JJ finished by pulling her friend into an awkward hug that Emily just kind of fell in to.

JJ drove Emily back to her apartment, Emily’s was the opposite way from hers, and at least a 20 minute drive. She figured sharing bed one night earlier wouldn’t hurt.

She led Emily to her bedroom and handed the brunette a pair of pajamas. Then she went to the bathroom and changed into her own sleep clothes. She came back to her bathroom to find a drunk Emily standing on one leg while she tried to pull her pant leg off the other. She was playing a dangerous game. 

“Em, be careful-” Just as JJ spoke, the leg came free and the sudden shift caused Emily to stumble and fall on her ass.

Emily burst out into giggles. “I fell.” She breathed through laughs.

JJ laughed lightly too, “I know.” She agreed and moved to help Emily up. “Let me help.”

JJ helped pull Emily back up, but Emily was still a little wobbly and leaned in to JJ to steady herself. Suddenly the two women were so close together that JJ could feel Emily’s breath on her lips. 

“You know…” Emily slurred. “I’d be more than okay with being married to a catch like you.” JJ snorted and opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a finger falling to her lips. Emily’s eyes flickered to JJ’s mouth, up to her eyes, and back down again. Emily slowly pulled her finger away, drawing JJ’s lip with it. The brunette leaned down to JJ’s ear, “And I’d be even more okay doing dirty, dirty things to you during that union.” Emily husked. The soft breath breezing across JJ’s ear and neck combined with the words, caused JJ to shiver.

JJ stepped back and tried to avoid the hurt in Emily’s eyes from the simple movement. She gulped and chuckled, “Okay, now you’ve reached a new level of drunk. Let’s just go to sleep okay?”

Emily nodded slowly and watched JJ crawl into bed, taking the otherside. Emily fell asleep quickly, soft snores and city sounds the only noise in the room. JJ on the other hand, was left reeling and watched the minutes tick by on her alarm clock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm dumping the first four chapters I've written just to get them out. Furthermore, I will not be posting on a set deadline and I know that can be frustrating to readers and I apologize for that but if I set a deadline to myself I will stubbornly ignore it just to sabotage myself. So now that I've been perfectly candid, here's some smut.

_ JJ was splayed across the bed, her legs wrapped around Emily’s head as the brunette ate her out. One porcelain hand was holding her hips down while the other was busying itself inside her. She was so close, her body was tensed with anticipation of the upcoming orgasm. All her nerves were on fire and the blonde whined with impatience. Emily added more pressure. _

_ JJ moaned loudly, “Emily..” _

_ She was just about to fall over the edge when she felt someone move beside her. No, that’s not right, Emily was between her legs. ‘How did I get here? What happened after I put Emily to bed last night. Emily? Oh fuck, Emily!’ _

\--

All at once the realization hit dreaming JJ. Her eyes snapped open, bright and panicked. She found deep brown orbs studying her from the otherside of her bed.

They stared at each other for a moment, the embarrassing blush creeping up JJ’s face. 

“You were dreaming about me.” Emily surmised. Though it wasn’t a far leap. Between the restless movements, the flush, and the moaning her name while she slept, it didn’t take a profiler to read right through the blonde. 

JJ couldn’t say anything, she was caught and she just figured she could watch this unfold in object horror.

Emily suddenly got this lustful look in her eyes, and some of JJ’s horror dissipated into something else. Arousal. She hadn’t got the happy ending in her dream. She was on edge. But she wasn’t sure how this would play out, so she stayed silent.

“You know…” Emily began, “I wasn’t lying last night. You thought I was drunk and rambling, but everything I said was true. Every word.” She said in a low, seductive whisper.

“Emily.” JJ breathed out, she meant it as a warning, but it sounded whiney, like in her dream. And that made her heart rate spike again.

Emily leaned in closer. “We have an hour before we have to get ready. How about I finish what dream me started?”

“I’m still dreaming.” JJ whispered to herself, but with Emily’s close proximity, she heard it easily.

“No, love. You’re not. Do you want to know how real I can make this feel?” Emily asked, leaning in until their lips brushed. “Do you want me to stop?” 

JJ bit down on her lip. She shook her head.

“Tell me. Say it. We should get used to affirmative consent.” Emily whispered, still not making the first connection.

JJ, having found her courage once more, “I want you to fuck me.”

A bright, smug smile formed on Emily’s perfect lips. “Me too.” She finished her statement by crashing her lips into JJ’s.

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck and turned so she was on her back, pulling Emily on top of her in the process. Emily ran her tongue across JJ’s, who immediately opened her mouth to the welcome intrusion. Emily ran her hands over JJ’s body as they kissed, careful to avoid any places that might bring object satisfaction. 

JJ pulled away first, for air, and to ask for what she wanted. “I’m already so worked up. If you don’t do something soon, I might die.” She breathed.

Emily felt a twitch of lust hit her between her legs. Between watching JJ dream about her, and this more physical development, she too was ready.

“Take your shirt off.” Emily ordered as she threw back the blanket and hooked her fingers in JJ’s sleep shorts and dragged them slowly down. Emily could see and smell JJ’s arousal and she smirked. “Tell me what I was doing. In your dream.”

JJ was getting impatient. Normally she wouldn’t be so crass, but desperate times and all that. “You were eating me out, and you had two fingers inside me going at a deliciously fast pace.”

Emily’s face darkened, not expecting JJ to be so bold, but loving it. Emily kissed down JJ’s stomach stopping when she reached the neat patch of curls. “Like this?” She asked, shocking JJ by wrapping her mouth around JJ’s clit and inserting two fingers quickly.

JJ arched up and the sudden actions, and yelped loudly which turned into a long, drawn out moan. JJ instinctively wrapped her legs around Emily’s head and bucked her hips. In turn, Emily used her free hand to hold down JJ’s hips. 

“Yes. God. Fuck yes, just like that.” JJ gasped.

Emily set a fast pace with her fingers, curling them against JJ’s g-spot on each out stroke. JJ was going wild, writhing beneath the brunette, letting out an incoherent string of curses and whines. 

Emily realized JJ had reached a plateau and decided to suck harder on JJ’s bud of nerves. 

JJ’s back arched as the sudden change sent her crashing over the edge. “OH fuck. I’m cumming Emily! Fuck!” She cried out.

Emily could feel JJ’s body tense beneath her, the way JJ’s pussy clenched around her fingers was intense and intoxicating. Emily slowed her hand, easing JJ through her orgasm. 

When JJ stopped twitching, Emily pulled her hand out, and licked the remaining wetness off her fingers.

JJ didn’t think she could be turned on so quickly after what was probably the best orgasm of her life, but watching Emily greedily lick her own fingers sure showed her how possible it was. 

JJ was moving and their positions were flipped before Emily could even register it. “Your turn.” JJ smirked as she pulled Emily’s panties to the side. She didn’t even bother savoring the moment as she quickly thrust in two fingers. 

Emily’s breath hitched and she sighed. JJ set a ruthless pace, one Emily seemed to be enjoying if the whines and moans were any indicator. 

JJ leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to Emily’s neck. “Tell me what you need.” JJ husked into one ear, earning a low moan from the brunette. 

“More. Faster. So close.” Emily clipped out.

JJ smiled against Emily's neck and did exactly as asked. She added a third finger, picked up her pace, and started brushing her thumb across Emily’s clit. 

When Emily came, she screamed out and dug her fingernails into JJ’s bare shoulder, surely leaving angry red scratches. JJ kept a slow pace to help the brunette ride it out, but even that was too much for her sensitive core. Emily reached down and grabbed JJ’s wrist to halt the movement.

JJ got the idea and pulled away, she kissed Emily neck again before finding her way back to her lips. “We should get ready.” She said lightly.

“Yeah. I’m gonna need some clothes.” Emily replied, blushing slightly.

“I’ll get you some. Why don’t you go shower and I’ll start coffee?” She offered.

“Sounds great.” Emily agreed. She stood and walked off towards the bathroom. JJ couldn’t help but admire Emily in just a t-shirt and her underwear as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily for Emily, she always keeps a go bag in her car. Unluckily for Emily it didn’t have enough make-up to cover up the hickey JJ left on her neck. While she appreciated being marked, now was not the time. 

“Jennifer!” Emily called from the bathroom. “You left one hell of hickey!” 

In the kitchen, JJ smirked into her coffee cup. “Maybe you shouldn’t bruise so easy!” The blonde called back.

Emily came out from the bathroom, following the smell of coffee. She’d one a decent job covering the bruising, after she rummaged through JJ’s make-up and found a high-end concealer. 

“Should we… talk about this morning?” Emily asked cautiously.

“What is there to talk about?” JJ retorted. “We knew we would have to become familiar sexually at some point. It’s good we did so before the case. Especially in a relaxed environment.” She said with almost clinical determination. 

Emily pretended JJ’s tone didn’t hurt. “Yeah, well that is one way to get to know each other.” She quipped. 

“We’ve already known each other, now just… better.” JJ agreed. “Anyway, we should get going. We need to securely drop off our personal effects, and then loop back around and arrive in Alexandria from the North.”

“Ok. And don’t forget, we need to pick up Sergio first.” Emily added.

“Oh, are we dropping him off with Garcia?” JJ asked, packing the last of what she’d need into her bag.

Emily quirked her brow and bit at her lower lip. “No, he’s going with us.”

“What? Emily!” JJ whined. “You know I’m not a fan of cats.”

“I know, but you’ve got to admit, he’s a cute one.” 

JJ smiled, “He is. Wait, how did you even pull that off?”

“I told Strauss it would make us look more real as a household. No lesbian couple lives alone without pets or kids. It’d drive them crazy.” 

JJ laughed. “I guess there’s some truth in that. But if he keeps up his ponytail thievery, I will be more than a little upset.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Oh whatever, are you ready to go or not?”

JJ zipped up her bag, “As ready as you are.”

\--

One week. It only took one week for Penelope and Morgan to have a full betting pool up and running, right under Strauss’ nose. 

“Okay! Who had Emily drunkenly admits her feelings?” Penelope asked the group.

“Hey! She did not admit her feelings!” Morgan countered.

“Are you kidding? For Emily that’s as vulnerable as it gets.” Penelope protested.

“Hold on, how do you know this?” Andersen questioned.

“I did a thing, and in the interest of plausible deniability, I will not be divulging the details.” The tech genius answered.

“Rossi, help me out man, there has to be a grey area here.” Morgan said.

“Look, all I know is that this could be considered admitting feelings. We all know how closed off Emily can be. That sounds like an admission to me.” He decided.

Morgan threw his hands up, a sign of frustration of effectively losing this fight. 

Penelope announced again, “So who bet on Emily drunkenly admitting her feelings. I have it written down, someone bet on it.”

Suddenly, Hotch walked into the conference room. “Oh, busted.” Morgan groaned.

“No, I’m not a dictator, I just came to collect my money.” He deadpanned.

“Wait, you bet on this?” Penelope clarified.

“Yes, and I believe the pot is up to 1000? Jack’s been asking for a video game console. I figured he might enjoy the newest console, courtesy of my coworkers and subordinates. Now, I want the money, and I want you, Garcia to stop illegally tapping phones.”

Penelope pouted. “Fine.” She said, gathering the stack of cash, “Do I have to delete all the taps? You wouldn’t believe how some people spend their free time.” She said pointedly to Morgan, who looked appalled.

“Yes, all of them. Also, if you’re going to make a betting pool, maybe don’t post in the office kitchen. And everyone get back to work.” He commanded, sending the room scrambling.

\--

“If your cat shits in my car Emily, I swear to god.” JJ warned.

“Oh, relax. We’re taking a three hour drive and cats have excellent bladder control.” Emily replied.

“Alright, let’s go.” JJ said sceptically. 

The drove south for an hour, stopped to get new ID’s, leaving their old ones with Andersen in a coffee shop and switching to a new car registered under their cover names. From there they turned around, drove Northwest for an hour and a half before changing highways and arriving in Alexandria from the north. They checked into their pet friendly hotel and settled in.

“We meet with the realtor tomorrow at 10, babe.” Emily said in character while she searched the room for bugs.

“What do you say we check out local coffee shops before then?” JJ replied while she searched as well. 

“I don’t know, New York probably has the best coffee. I don’t know how Virginia will measure up.” 

“Come on, baby. Open your mind, or maybe your legs.” JJ replied in a tone that made Emily weak. 

“Only if you behave.” Emily replied. She and JJ stopped their search and shared a look. “We’re clear.” Emily announced.

“Good, now go set up your cat’s stuff. I am not going to be responsible for him.” 

Emily opened the cat carrier, “Do not worry, my sweet JJ. You will grow to love him just as much as I do.” She said, cuddling Sergio right up to her. “I mean look at that face. Who couldn’t love a face like that?” 

JJ walked over and carefully scratched the cat, causing the black fur ball to purr and lean into the touch. “He is pretty cute.” She conceded.

“He is the most handsome cat to ever exist.” Emily corrected.

“ **Emma** ” JJ started pointedly, “You have a problem, I’m beginning to think you love the cat more than me.”

“I absolutely do.” Emily replied cheekily.

JJ slapped Emily’s arm playfully. “Shut up.” She chided, “Let’s order some food, and watch trashy TV all day. Just you, me and this bed.” 

Emily knew she shouldn’t say it, but what else would she be if not an asshole. “And the love of my life, Sergio.” To which JJ simply rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I made Emily a crazy cat lady, but here she is, being crazy over her cat. Maybe I wanted to add a little bit of me to her character. I mean, I call my own feline friends the love of my life sometimes. Regardless, here's chapter 5. Again, I will not be posting on any regular basis, but I plan to finish this fic eventually. Thank you to anyone who reads or interacts with this fic, comments are encouraged bc I love talking with all of y'all! Have a fantastic day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I know I was MIA for a while. Ya girl needed a break. Anyway, here's this chapter. Again, I will be posting super irregularly, but I'm really enjoying this fic, so I have every intention of finishing it. Please, like, comment, whatever. I like the ego boost. I'm thinking of making a playlist for this fic, so if enough people like that idea I'll make one on spotify. Just lmk.

Emily has always had a remarkable resilience when it comes to lack of sleep. She was used to not sleeping, being plagued by nightmares, insomnia, other various reasons to stay awake. JJ has always been the opposite, she’s a heavy sleeper, can and will fall asleep anywhere, and is next to impossible to wake up.

So, imagine Emily’s surprise when JJ leans over and gently shakes the brunette awake.

“Em. Come on, we have to go. We have integrating to do.” The blonde remarked with a smug grin. 

Emily was completely incoherent. “What?” She mumbled, her brain still not having caught up to present time. 

JJ giggled, “And I thought I was always the one impossible to wake. Seriously, you need to be ready in 30 minutes.”

Emily’s brain was slowly catching up as she got out of the plush, warm hotel bed. “‘M gonna shower.” She said, her voice slurring.

Emily grabbed all her toiletries as she made her way to the bathroom. When she woke up the day before, in bed with JJ, she thought her wonderful night of sleep was attributed to the alcohol, but now she couldn’t shake the feeling that JJ was the safety blanket she needed for a full night of great sleep.

Emily pushed that thought from her mind. “ _ This is work. Yesterday morning was a fluke. Emily Prentiss does not catch feelings. You’re simply overtired. _ ” She told herself as the warm spray of the water hit her body.

\--

At a coffee shop nearby, Emily ordered a coffee, but JJ saw a drink that caught her eye. This coffee shop had what they called ‘infused redbulls’ though when Emily watched them make JJ’s sour apple redbull, she wouldn’t call it infused. She’d call it redbull with extra steps. They just put flavored syrups in a cup with redbull. Emily’s teeth hurt from the thought of that much sugar. 

“Why are you making that face, Emma?” JJ asked.

Emily snapped out of her thoughts, “What face?” 

JJ giggled, “That disgusted face you make when you don’t think you’re making a face.”

“I do not make a face!” Emily protested as they left the coffee shop, and headed to their car. 

“Whatever.” JJ rolled her eyes, “Let’s go. We have to meet the realtor in a bit. We don’t want to be late.”

\--

Garcia watched them pull up in her rearview mirror. “Show time.” She whispered to herself with a smile. She stepped out of the car. She waited for the two women to get out of their cars. “Emma, Jillian, so good to see you again.” She stuck her hand out to shake with the two women. “Let’s go check out the house. I think you’ll find the renovations you asked for are up to your standards.”

“Let’s go.” JJ said.

Garcia led them all inside, closing the door softly behind them. “The place has been swept for bugs, and I set up a frequency specific jammer. So all bugs won’t work here, should they be planted. However, our surveillance is on another frequency so we shouldn’t have any problems.” She told them. “Also, Em, you did a shit job covering that hickey today.” She added.

Emily’s hand flew up to cover it as she turned to glare at a snickering JJ, “You said it was covered!” She complained.

JJ bit back a laugh, “I like to admire my work.”

Emily bit her lip to keep the smartass comment at bay. “Let’s just get the tour, okay?”

Garcia jumped in, “Of course. So as you can see, this is the living room.” She gestured to the open room directly behind them. 

Emily looked at the cleared out space. For images sake, there wouldn’t be any furniture in here until the moving truck arrived later that week. 

  
  


Penelope moved on, the house's floor plan was partially open, and the kitchen and dining room was tucked behind a wall. It was a decent kitchen, new tile, backsplash, and a crisp white color. “This is the kitchen, obviously. It flows nicely into the dining room.”

JJ snorted, “And realtor of the year goes to…” She joked.

Garcia laughed and glared mockingly at JJ, “Oh shut up. It does!” She defended. The women laughed lightly for a bit before moving on. “The dining room is adjacent to the kitchen, you’ll find a nice island separating the two.”

JJ leaned in towards Emily, “Wow, she really went all in on her character.”

“I heard that, dear JJ, and one more like it will find you with no identity to go home to.” Penelope called behind her in a sing-song voice. 

Emily snickered and JJ snorted in response before their friend carried on. 

Garcia led them out of the dining area and down a few stairs into another large space with crisp white walls and wood floors. The room also had a sliding glass door out into the perfectly landscaped backyard. “Across from the dining room is a separate living area that we’ll convert into a studio for JJ. As you can see, some of the conversions are already done, we have the different backdrops that you can pull down at will. The lighting system has been changed in here into a brighter white, this room also got the most natural light so we figured it would work best. It also has black out curtains so JJ can manipulate the lights.”

JJ nodded along to Garcia’s speech. “And what about-” JJ started.

“All the rest of the equipment will be brought in and installed on the move-in day.” Garcia answered without having to hear the rest of the question.

“How did you-” JJ tried again.

“Know what you were going to ask? Oh, you’re so predictable Jayje.” Garcia finished again with a smile. “Moving on?” She offered, gesturing out of the room. Emily and JJ nodded, following their friend. “This room is my favorite.” Garcia remarked before opening the door. 

“Oh my god.” JJ said, staring at the room with her mouth open.

“Holy shit.” Emily added, equally shocked.

Garcia laughed, “Oh this is going to be fun.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Garcia what the fuck?” JJ demanded. 

“It’s part of the profile!” Penelope said back with the same intensity. 

“This is, t-this i-is.” Emily stuttered, “Oh my god this is a sex dungeon!” She finished with a hysteria not typical of her.

“It’s not a dungeon. Dungeons are in the basement. This was simply a flew room that was converted for more case specific needs.” Garcia corrected.

“I hardly see the difference.” JJ snapped.

The room had grey walls with a red accent wall, there were black bars mounted in the ceiling for various suspended bondage needs, a bed with a headboard designed so various things could be attached. The room also had built in cabinets, already adorned with many books on BDSM, and decorative sex items. Finally, and this was what formed a pit in both woman's throat, there was a large boudoir open and proudly displaying it’s items: different sets of handcuffs, both leather and metal, several kinds of rope, eye covers, satin strips also used for bondage, many leather clothing items, paddles, whips, rollers, candles, and finally, multiple dildos and harnesses. 

Garcia let them both take the room in for a bit. She cleared her throat, “Okay, everything is from a sex shop, so it’s all safe.” She told them quietly. “I’ll give you both a key to this room, you can keep it locked up unless it’s needed for the mission. Are we ready to move on?” Garcia asked softly.

“Please.” Emily croaked out. She looked at all the items, and knew in their power dynamic she would be taking all of it. She was terrified, mostly by the pain, but also by how excited she was just from the idea of it.

Garcia led them up the stairs, showing off the master bedroom with an impressive ensuite and walk-in closet. She showed them the guest bathroom and guest room, which would be converted into an office for Em. The office had a murphy bed built into the wall, and when asked why Garcia answered simply, “Everyone plans for guests when they buy a house.”

\--

Emily and JJ made it back to the hotel in silence. Emily met Sergio at the door, scooping him up into her arms and nustling against him. 

“Em.” JJ started.

“Don’t.” Emily replied softly, not wanting to get into it right now. “I can’t. Not right now.”

JJ pursed her lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay.”

“No, ugh. Look at me.” JJ demanded, waiting for deep brown orbs to meet hers. When they did, looking expectant, she continued. “I was wrong. The other morning, after we… ya know. You asked if we should talk and I told you we didn’t but we do. I was wrong because… because I- I like you. Okay?”

“Jen…” Emily warned. 

“No. Just listen.” The blonde demanded. “When we first met, I was breathless. I have been sitting on my feelings because someone like you, gorgeous, stunning, smart, rich, someone like you could never like me. I’m just some girl from middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. But then, yesterday morning, you- you liked me. And that scared me because it couldn’t be real. It’s just the case. You just wanted to know if we could perform together. But today, when we saw that room, you looked at me and blushed. You weren’t just fucking me for compatibility were you?”

Emily looked down and bit her lip. 

JJ took the silence as an admission, and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay. I know this is not how either of us would have liked to profess feelings. I get that. But now, we have a chance not many have.” 

Emily sat next to her, “What’s that?” Emily asked.

“We get to play pretend first. We get to play pretend and have wild sex and play house and if it doesn’t work, we can leave it at that. Pretend. We can walk away still whole without leaving a piece with each other.” JJ grabbed Emily’s hand, pulling it into her lap. “So, Emily Prentiss, for the love of god, will you please play pretend with me?”

Emily’s lip quirked into a half smile, “Yeah, let’s play pretend.” She agreed. A bright smile spread across JJ’s lips, causing Emily to smile fully.

JJ wrapped a hand around the back of Emily’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. They both smiled into the kiss, but soon things got hotter. Emily took control, slipping her tongue into JJ’s mouth. JJ moved, without breaking the kiss, and straddled Emily. The blonde wrapped both arms around Emily’s neck, playing with her dark hair while they kissed. 

Suddenly, Sergio jumped on the bed, nudging at them and yowling loudly. JJ pulled back, irritated. Meanwhile Emily laughed. “I have to feed him. He’s hungry.”

JJ moved off Emily, “He’s jealous.” She said bitterly.

Emily moved to feed Sergio, “Jayje, don’t be ridiculous, he’s a cat.”

As Sergio followed Emily to his bowls, he threw a look over his shoulder at JJ. “He just glared at me!” JJ insisted.

Emily laughed. “No way, not my sweetest boy.” She said, scratching the cat’s back as he ate.

“This is going to be an ongoing theme, isn’t it?” JJ asked with a huff.

“Of course not. I promise to feed him on time.”

“Mhm.” JJ hummed doubtfully. “I’m going to shower.”

JJ moved to grab her shower stuff and tried to pet the cat on her way by. He turned and hissed in response. “See?!” JJ asked.

Emily bit back a laugh, “Don’t worry. He’ll warm up to you.” Emily promised, knowing damn well Sergio never warmed up to anyone he didn’t immediately like.

“Whatever.” JJ responded bitterly, shutting the bathroom door harder than needed while Emily laughed from her spot on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I don't why, but every cat person, including myself, could have the ugliest, meanest cat and still insist it was the cutest/sweetest cat ever. Emily is no different. Sergio is slowly but surely becoming the star of this fic and I can't stop it. Not sorry about it. But here's a more fun chapter I think. Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn. Almost all porn. Enjoy.

Emily snuck quietly into the bathroom, thankful it wasn’t locked. She grinned at JJ humming to herself in the shower. Oddly enough, she was humming “White Blank Page” by Mumford and Sons. Emily perched herself on the bathroom counter. JJ never struck her as someone who enjoyed British Folk music. Emily listened to it some during her international travels, and Emily knows this particular band had become popular in the states, but it still never seemed like something JJ would like. 

“You know,” Emily started, causing JJ to let out a short yelp. JJ stuck her head out of the shower, suds still clinging to her hair. Emily ignored the glare and carried on, “You never seemed like someone who would enjoy folk music.” 

JJ brought her head back into the shower and continued washing her hair. “Yeah, and what would I listen to?” She challenged.

“You said once on a case you ‘rock’ to what was it, Five Finger Death Punch?” 

“Rage Against the Machine.” She corrected. “How do you know that? You weren’t there.”

“Derek was on the phone with us at the station at the time. I overheard it.” Emily explained.

JJ’s head popped back out, “You heard one aspect of a conversation and committed it to memory?” She asked, astounded.

Emily hummed and smiled shyly, “Yeah, and then I went home and bought a vinyl of it, and I have to say, not my taste.” 

JJ resumed her shower, “And what is your taste?”

“Mumford and Sons.” Emily half joked, she did like the band, but she also thought it was a perfect example of what she liked.

“How do you mean?” JJ asked.

“I like the soft, easy going stuff. Indie music, folk music. Music like that.”

“Give me some bands.” JJ demanded.

“Uh, London Grammar, Dean Lewis, Rhys Lewis, Lewis Capaldi, Hozier.” 

JJ turned the water off, stepping out of the shower, without a care that Emily was there. “I’ll have to look them up.” She said, grabbing a towel and wrapping one around her body before reaching for one for her hair. She hadn’t noticed Emily gawking at her yet, “Emily?” She asked.

“Hmmm? Oh, don’t bother. My records and record player are being sent with the moving van.” 

JJ looked at a very distracted Emily, “Like what you see?” She teased.

As a surprise to JJ, Emily answered, “God yes.” In a low voice that sent a rush to the blonde’s center. 

JJ gulped, “What do you want to do to me? Right now?”

Emily locked eyes with the woman before her, she slowly uncrossed her legs and got off the counter, “I want to fuck you. Who says we have to have a house to play house?” The brunette finally answered. 

JJ whined at Emily’s answer. The blonde subconsciously licked her lips, but remained silent.

Emily grinned smugly, “Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you, Jennifer?” Emily asked, slowly swaggering towards JJ until she could feel the older woman’s breath on her damp skin. JJ shivered at the way her name fell from Emily’s lips. “Answer me.” Emily demanded.

“Yes. God yes.” JJ breathed.

Emily used one finger to lift JJ’s chin up and laid a firm kiss on the blonde’s lips. She brought her hands between them and wrapped her lover’s towel before resting her hands on perfectly shaped hips. The two kissed there, in the bathroom, the steam swirling around them for 2 long minutes that felt like home. It was soft, their tongues dancing together, rather than fighting. Finally, Emily pulled away. 

Emily’s eyes searched lust filled blue ones. She found that lust was not the only emotion swirling in those pools of blue. There was love, and Emily didn’t need it to be said out loud to know. She leaned back in for another long kiss, this time, walking them backwards to the door, then out of the bathroom, the room’s cooler temperature causing JJ’s nipples to perk up almost painfully. Emily finished her walk at the bed, her legs hitting the edge of it. Emily sat down slowly, the kiss only broken for a moment before JJ was perched on one of Emily’s legs and the blonde attacked Emily. 

Emily continued the kiss, slow and steady, while JJ whined and ground down on her. Emily smiled to herself and released JJ’s now swollen lips. She kissed down a sharp jaw, kissing and sucking her way down into the curve of JJ’s collarbone. Emily stopped her descent and licked her way back up, leaving a warm and wet trail.

“Em.” JJ husked, rutting against Emily’s leg uselessly. “Emmy please.” She begged, whined.

  
“Patience.” Emily whispered against JJ’s neck. They had the chance for rough and dirty the day before, they had the whole case for it. Right now, Emily just needed slow, soft, caring. 

Emily pulled the bottom of JJ’s earlobe into her mouth, sucking lightly before nipping at the flesh and using her tongue to soothe it. JJ’s breath caught in her throat. Emily kissed back down JJ’s neck, scraping her teeth along as she went. She kissed down to JJ’s bare chest, but moved and followed along to the blonde’s shoulder. There, Emily bit down and sucked. 

JJ arched into Emily, sucking in a breath quickly before letting it out in a moan. “Emily. If you don’t do something I’m going to cry.” JJ warned.

Emily listened silently. She kissed down to JJ’s breast. Emily licked around JJ’s rosy bud, circling in on it before pulling the nipple into her mouth. She nipped lightly, smiling at the way JJ whined and squirmed above her. 

Suddenly, Emily wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist and turned them quickly so JJ was on her back under Emily. “What do you want?” Emily husked.

JJ blushed at the implication of the question.

“Jennifer. Tell me.” Emily demanded more firmly.

“You’re mouth.” JJ spit out, “I want you to eat me out.”

Emily smiled above the blonde, “I think I can manage that.” 

Emily kissed JJ briefly before moving lower. She kissed a trail of hot kisses down golden skin and stopped right above the freshly groomed patch of curls. “When did you do this?” Emily stopped to ask.

“Just now. In the shower.” JJ admitted.

Emily kissed right above the patch, even from there, she could smell JJ’s arousal. 

“You know…” Emily started with a kiss, “I can’t wait” kiss, “Until we get to that house” kiss “... and we’ll have all those toys” kiss, “And I get to fuck you with those too.” Emily finished by wrapping her mouth around JJ’s clit and sucked lightly.

JJ arched off the bed, letting out a relieved moan. Her hand flew up to tangle in Emily’s hair. “Yes. God. I can’t wait. Right there baby.”

JJ moved to wrap her legs around Emily’s head, but strong hands stopped her, pushing her knees to the bed and holding them there, spreading JJ beautifully before her. 

Emily pulled back, much to JJ’s dismay, “You have such a pretty pussy. Let me look while I make you come.”

JJ gasped and moaned, “You’re so hot.” She muttered. “So fucking hot.”

Emily couldn’t reply, she was too busy diving back in. Emily alternated between sucking and licking JJ’s clit. Right when the blonde got used to a rhythm, Emily would change it. JJ was going crazy, sighs turned into whines, whines turned into moans, and as she got close, JJ’s moans turned into yells. 

Emily brought two fingers, sliding them in JJ’s wet pussy easily. She thrusted slowly, crooking her fingers every time she pulled out. 

“Em. Em! EMILY!” JJ cried out as she neared her orgasm. “I’m gonna come!”

Emily picked up the speed with her hand and sucked harder at JJ’s bundle of nerves. JJ flew over the edge with a cry of, “UNH, AH!” 

Emily helped JJ ride her orgasm, thrusting slowly and kissing the insides of her thighs. When JJ stopped twitching, Emily slowly pulled out. 

The brunette crawled up the bed and placed soft kisses on JJ’s cheek and neck.

“Give me a sec, and then it’s your turn.” JJ mumbled.

Emily shook her head, “How about we sleep instead? It’s late.”

“But, that was the best orgasm of my life and you didn’t even get off.”

Emily chuckled, “You don’t know that. You’re so hot like that, and I had a free hand.”

“So you-?”

“Yep.”

JJ smiled widely and turned to Emily, “You’re so hot.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long. I'm working 40 hour weeks and barely have time for myself. But I finally got this one done, so enjoy!

“You’ve got to be kidding me. We have to move the shit that’s not even ours?” Emily bitched from her spot on the kitchen counter. 

Hotch and Derek looked at her from under a surprisingly heaving couch. They were posing as a work friend for each woman. Derek would be ‘working’ with JJ as her photo editor (Garcia would be doing the real work remotely, Derek, as always, just had to sit there and look pretty.) Hotch would be a corporate lawyer with Emily. 

“Do not. Start.” Derek growled. 

JJ chuckled from another side of the main living room, where she was setting down two boxes. “Em, come on. Just help. And this is ours.” JJ corrected pointedly. 

“Of course, Jayje.” She said, hopping down from the counter and pecking JJ’s cheek before going out to the moving truck. Once they moved into the cover house, they were no longer Emily and Jennifer. They were Emma and Jillian James. 

They were almost done moving everything in when Derek noticed they weren’t helping and demanded Emily do some heavy lifting, even though he and Hotch were working on the last piece of furniture. 

Emily came back in with the final two boxes, the two wobbling dangerously in her arms, despite the ‘fragile’ logo displayed on them.

“Em! Be careful.” JJ called, rushing forward to catch the top box before it fell. She balanced the box in her arm and set it down carefully on the kitchen counter separating the kitchen and living room. “Okay, if that’s all, I think we can unpack from here. Thank you guys so much. Dirk, I’ll see you tomorrow for work? I have a client coming in.” JJ asked Derek, even though he knew damn well who the client was and when.

“Of course. Just text me the time.” He replied.

JJ then turned to Hotch, “Mr. Harrison. Lovely to meet you, Emily must be lucky to have you as a coworker.” She said politely.

Hotch shook JJ’s hand, “Of course. Emma has my number if you need any help getting settled in D.C.”

“We’ll call with any questions. I promise.” Emily replied, coming up and wrapping her arms around JJ’s waist.

Derek and Hotch took their leave. JJ looked around the many piles of boxes and sighed before turning to her housemate for the time being. “I guess we have to unpack.” 

Emily nodded her head along in agreement and opened the top of a box in the kitchen, “Let’s get started.” 

Five hours, two arguments, and one breakdown later, both women flopped down onto the couch. The house was unpacked, decorated, and now finally finished. The only thing not done was the bedroom, more specifically they decided not to bother putting away clothes today. As Emily looked around, she had to admit, it looked nice. Shelves were stacked full of books and decor, pictures and paintings were hung on the wall, furniture was placed to allow for more open spaces. She would describe it as that cluttered clean kind of decorating where everything had a place but everything’s place had no rhyme or reason. 

“Looks nice.” Emily huffed.

“Mmm.” JJ hummed, “I’m starving. Can we order in?” 

“Of course. Chinese?” Emily offered.

“Sounds great.” 

Emily ordered way too much food. They got through about half of the shared food before both calling it quits and tucking the leftovers in the fridge.

“Are you ready for bed? I’m beat.” JJ asked.

“So ready.” Emily agreed, punctuating her sentiment with a yawn. She looked to Sergio who was laying on the cat tree and looking out the window at the dark, quiet neighborhood. “Ready for bed, Serg?”

Sergio turned and chirped at Emily before standing and taking his time to stretch.

“Does he have to sleep with us? He scratched at me all of last night.” JJ whined.

“Yes, but we have a bigger bed this time. I promise he won’t be trouble.” 

JJ and Emily got ready for bed in silence. They each climbed into one side of bed while Sergio stood at the foot of the bed to study them.

JJ took a chance, reaching her hand towards the furball. “Tchtchtch.” She clicked with her tongue.

Sergio slowly approached and sniffed at the hand. He looked at JJ, then to Emily, then JJ again before rubbing his head on the offered hand. 

“Em! Look!” JJ whisper-yelled while she moved to scratch the cat more. 

Emily looked up and chuckled. “I told you he’d warm up.”

JJ felt him start to purr and made a little whine. Sergio got closer and helped himself onto the blonde’s lap, where he curled up and stayed all night.

\--

Emily was up at 5 that morning. JJ slept heavily through all the noise she made. She had to fish through boxes to find a decent outfit, then she fought with the shower in the en suite, and ended by dropping her curling iron on her arm and crying out in pain. All of which JJ slept through. Emily finally made her way to the kitchen, making herself a sad breakfast before deciding to go to the coffee shop around the corner. 

She walked into the lush building, easily finding her way through with the directions Hotch provided. Hotch had arranged with a law firm to let them work in their building for images sake. Only the head of the firm knew what was going on. 

Emily made her way into her office, which she would share with Hotch. She set her bag and coffee down on one desk, and paused to look out the floor to ceiling windows covering one wall. She looked over the city below and was reminded of the sleeping blonde. She could see their house from there. She smiled.

Behind her, Hotch cleared his throat. “Emma, good to see you again.” He said.

Emily smiled, “Same to you,  _ Abe _ .” She said his own cover name pointedly. Garcia chose it. Aaron Hotchner had a name that fit him. But his cover name, not so much. Abrahem Harrison was the name of some Mormon prophet or some shit. Emily found endless entertainment in it. 

Hotch frowned. “Let’s just get to work.” He walked over to the other desk and set his own shoulder bag down. “We’re just going to be doing paperwork for the firm. It’ll be really easy. If you have any questions, just ask me.” Hotch was familiar with the nature of their work, he had a law degree after all. Though they would be doing all the grunt work for the firm, it would look good for their covers. Not to mention it made the firm’s head more inclined to participate in their little charade. 

\--

JJ slept until ten, rolling out of bed when she was fully rested. She went to get some clean clothes and found a little note on the box. ‘ _ Please put these away for me. It was a bitch this morning. Love you, have a good day. -Emma _ ’ 

JJ chuckled at her friend, well, lover. She wouldn’t have to do anything until around 2 that afternoon, so she had time. After coffee. 

JJ came back from the same shop Emily had gone to, infused redbull in hand. She wanted coffee, but these were better than she could have ever imagined. The blonde took her drink with her up to the bedroom, and started unpacking everything. 

It took her about two hours, but finally, the house was fully put together. All they needed to do was stock up on food. But JJ didn’t have time for that right now. She had to get ready.

JJ could dress much more casually than Emily. She threw on some jeans and a blue shirt and called it good. She brushed her hair and pulled it up into a tight ponytail. Just as she was relaxing in the living room, the doorbell rung. 

She checked the peephole before throwing the door open. “Dirk! You’re early.” She told Derek, stifling a laugh at his cover outfit. Glasses, button up, and a shoulder bag were very Spencer, not Derek.

“Well, we have work to do, right? Let’s get the area set up.” He practically commanded, seeing himself in. 

JJ snorted but followed him to the photography room. They set up for about thirty minutes, JJ moving lights around, looking at the scene through her camera, making Derek stand in as a model.

When the bell rang again, JJ knew who it would be. Spencer stood there with a couple garment bags strewn over his shoulder. 

Once the door shut behind him, he looked to his best friend. “I don’t know why I’m the model, no one would want me as a model. It’s dumb.” He whined.

“Spe- Shawn,” JJ corrected herself, “I’m sure there’s a very specific demographic who would thrist over your modeling pics. Why don’t you just get dressed, and we’ll start.” JJ finished pushing him up the stairs to get dressed. 

With him gone, JJ turned to Derek, “He’s not gonna be easy about this, is he?”

Derek laughed, “Isn’t that why we love him?” 

JJ laughed with him, but it turns out, they were both right. He wasn’t easy about it, but he sure made it goofy and fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I throw in a dig at MGG superfans? Damn right I did, I needed some humor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever. I've been working so much and it's been crazy, but I finally got this up. I so appreciate all the encouraging comments on this work, so thank y'all so much. Anyway, enjoy!

Emily came home from a long, boring day at ‘work.’ She needed a shower, she needed to take her heels off, and she needed sleep.

JJ had other ideas. She was cooking disastrously in the kitchen, a mess all over herself and the counters. 

“What are you doing?” Emily asked. She walked closer and got the whiff of a foul smell.

“Cooking!” JJ responded cheerfully.

“This is not cooking. Is that fish? You’re cooking it all wrong!”

“Em, relax. I watched the Gordon Ramsey video, I got this.” JJ said confidently, pushing Emily out of the kitchen.

Emily spun out of the shove and got to the fish, currently burning in the pan. “No you don’t. You’re cooking this way too high. The cooking temp needs to be lower or you’ll burn the filet and you won’t be able to get it out of the pan.” Emily rambled.

“How do you know that? You don’t cook either.”

Emily laughed. “I choose not to cook. I grew up with 5-star chefs, they taught me things.”

“You are an ever growing mystery,  _ Emma _ ” JJ said pointedly, noticing Emily’s slip.

Emily swallowed and stepped away from the pan after turning down the stovetop. “I have to go shower. I’ll be down for dinner.” She clipped out, disappearing shortly after.

\--

Emily was down in time for dinner, and she had to admit, JJ’s cooking wasn’t too bad. She definitely overcooked the filet, but everything else was amazing. As the pair cleaned up the mess together, the blonde turned to her lover.

“Em…?” She trailed off.

“Hmm?” Emily hummed.

“We are in over our heads. We need to read those books.” 

Emily paused trying and failing to think of what the hell JJ was talking about. 

“In the… um… red room.” She added cautiously.

The realization hit Emily, and she let out a squeaky “Oh.”

“We don’t know anything about it, we need to become more well versed in our… roles.”

Emily dried the last dish slowly, sitting on what JJ had said. “You’re right.” She agreed.

After the kitchen was cleaned, Emily and JJ unlocked the room in question and entered, perusing the built-in bookcases. 

“Em, read this.” JJ said, tossing a book towards the unsuspecting brunette. It bounced off her hands and landed on the ground.

Emily picked it up and read the title. ‘ _ How to be the Perfect Submissive _ .’ 

“Jayje, you’ve got to be kidding.”

“Emi- Emma.” JJ warned, “We need to research  **our roles** . That means, you need to learn to be submissive. I don’t make the rules.” The blonde shrugged.

Emily bit at her lip, “Fine.” She huffed out, taking the book to the living room and sitting down in the armchair.

\--

JJ watched as Emily made it almost halfway through the book. She watched as the brunette’s ivory skin turned flushed. She watched as Emily uncrossed and recrossed her legs for the eighth time in five minutes. She’d long stopped her own studies, pretending to read, only to watch the other woman.

“You’re turned on.” She blurted out, shocking even herself. 

Emily snapped the book shut, “I- what?” She stammered, watching the redness creep up the honey golden skin of JJ.

“What were you reading that got you so… excited?” JJ asked, her voice breathless.

Emily reopened her book and began reading aloud. “Suspended bondage is one of the staple points of bondage and submission in general. Giving over that much control, allowing your dominator to leave you there, stark naked and hanging meters off the floor. That is trust. That is lust. There’s many ways to be suspended, some bring in aspects of pain, and some are more comfortable. Regardless of your method, suspended bondage is always-”

“Stop.” JJ commanded, the flush covering her entire face and chest now. “You’re turned on by being tied to the ceiling and fucked senseless?” JJ asked, her sentence would sound accusatory if her voice didn’t betray how unbelievably turned on she was. She waited for an answer from Emily, when all she got was a loud gulp, she commanded her to talk, “Tell me.”

“Yes.” Emily breathed out.

A smile spread across JJ’s features. “Good. Why don’t we practice what we need to know for later. For the mission.” 

Emily only nodded, her mouth running dry.

“Go into the red room. Take off your clothes. All of them. I’ll be in there in one moment.”

When Emily disappeared into the room, JJ turned to where she knew the nearest listening device was. “Garcia. I know you’re listening.” She said in a hushed tone. “And I need you to not for about an hour. Turn off all audio in the house, only keep on the external audio. Turn off all video in that room. Do you hear me?”

She saw the outside light flick on and off, and took that as an affirmative. 

“Thank fuck.” She whispered to only herself.

\--

JJ came into the room, where Emily sat naked. She looked excited with a pinch of terror pulling at the corner of her eyes. 

JJ pulled out seran wrap from behind her back and Emily gave her a confused look. “Trust me.” JJ whispered, not finding the confidence to be commanding anymore. Emily just nodded in response. “Stand up.” JJ ordered more firmly.

Emily was suspended from the ceiling mounts by seran wrap. The material was surprisingly strong if you used enough of it. JJ was also surprisingly adept at suspending Emily. 

She could see from where she stood below the older woman how absolutely wet Emily was. There was a platform at the end of the suspended woman. JJ climbed up on it, “I can’t resist tasting you.” She muttered.

Emily let out a desperate moan in response. The first touch from JJ’s tongue sent Emily lurching forward as much as the restraints would allow before she settled back into the touch. 

JJ, finding her inner dom, stopped her movements. She spanked Emily, hard. “Do not do that again. If I find it in myself to be kind enough to pleasure you, don’t you ever try and get away from it. Got it?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Emily breathed out, testing a new name.

The name seemed to hit JJ pleasantly. She smiled, “Good girl.” She praised. JJ got off the platform and rummaged through the various cabinets. She came back with a blindfold first. “I am going to put this on you. I don’t want you to speak without my permission. Do not move without my permission. Do not come without my permission. We’ll use traffic lights as a safe word. Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. If you say red, we’ll stop for the night. Okay?”

Emily opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She decided to simply nod instead.

A satisfied smug formed on JJ’s lips. “Good girl.”

JJ tied the blindfold around Emily’s eyes, making sure the brunette couldn’t see out of it. 

Emily could only hear JJ’s movements. But nothing was defined enough for her to pinpoint what each noise was. Then she heard the woman climb up onto the platform. 

“Color.” JJ demanded.

“Green.” Emily husked out quickly, desperate for anything at this point.

She wasn’t expecting when JJ suddenly thrust three fingers into her. She cried out, and JJ pulled them away quickly. 

“What were the rules, Emma?” She asked. When Emily didn’t respond, JJ spoke again, “When I ask you a question. You answer.” She demanded forcefully.

“Don’t speak without permission, don’t move without permission, don’t come without permission.” Emily echoed from earlier.

“So, did you forget the rules, or did you just choose to ignore them?”

“It was an accident. I’m sorry Mistress.”

“Since, this is new for you, I’ll let this be your one get out of jail free card. But if you do it again, you’ll be punished. Understood?” JJ asked, and took Emily’s quick nod as an answer. “Good.”

This time, when JJ returned with three fingers, Emily bit back a moan. JJ thrust in and out of the brunette, taking her time and getting Emily right on the edge before slowing her pace. Emily did a great job of keeping quiet for the duration of the edging. But it was starting to hurt, being brought so close to the edge before being pulled away from it. 

“Has Mommy’s good girl had enough teasing?” JJ asked with a dramatic pout.

“Y-yes. Mistress.” Emily clipped out.

“Good. Mommy is done playing.” JJ said, with a tone that told Emily she was just getting started.

JJ stepped closer to Emily, as close as the platform would allow, and grabbed the brunette by the hips, thrusting her back into JJ. When Emily felt the strap-on brush against, she had to bite back a long moan. 

“I want to hear you this time. I wanna hear you beg mommy to come.” JJ said quickly before thrusting all the way inside Emily.

JJ set a quick and rough pace, slamming in and out of the older woman. In front of her, Emily let out an incoherent string of moans, and whines, and grunts. 

She was ready to come, so ready, and if the whimpers from JJ behind her were any indication, so was she. 

“Mommy, please let me come. Oh god I need to.” Emily whined, using the pet name JJ had assigned herself.

“Not yet.” JJ replied, but evilly placed two fingers on each side of Emily’s clit, providing not enough stimulation. 

JJ waited until she herself got closer to the edge before moving her fingers and rubbing tight circles on Emily’s bundle of nerves. “Come for me.” She ordered.

Emily listened well, her pussy clenched at the phallic so tightly it was almost hard to keep thrusting. The harnesses insert, rubbed JJ that much more intensely and the sight of Emily’s entrance grasping and twitching around her sent the blonde flying to her own release. She still rubbed Emily gently with her fingers, but her thrusts came in short spurts. 

JJ had to fight with herself to stay upright, even as Emily was hanging limply in the air. After a few moments, JJ unstrapped and got off the platform. She took off the blindfold first, and stood on her toes to give Emily a soft kiss. Then she set about getting her lover down, starting at the legs. She had to support Emily on shaky legs. Instead of walking up to the bedroom, she just helped tuck Emily in the bed already in the room. 

To her credit, JJ had the mind to clean up some. She threw on her underwear and discarded shirt before collecting all the seran wrap remnants and the strap on and headed to the kitchen. There she threw away the wrap, and washed the phallic off in the sink. Beyond that, she had no energy. They could clean up the mess later. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Emily, and cuddle for the rest of the night. So that is exactly what she did.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily was the first to grumble herself awake. She stretched her limbs, sore from the night before. The thought brought a smile to her face. Her smile fell when she heard the distant beeping of the alarm clock above them. 

Emily threw herself out of the bed, “Shit shit fuck.” She mumbled.

JJ’s eyes fluttered open and she stretched out. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m late!” Emily called out hysterically. 

“Oh fuck.” JJ responded flatly. “Can’t you just play hookie? We can have a whole day like last night.”

Emily smirked at the thought, but shook her head. She was already sore, and she also had an obligation. “As amazing as that sounds, I have to work.” She replied sadly. 

JJ curled under the blankets further. “You’re loss.” She mumbled before falling back asleep.

Emily snorted at the resounding ability JJ had to sleep so easily. 

\--

Despite being nearly an hour late, Emily still found the time to pamper a recently neglected Sergio, giving him a lot of pets, treats, and food.

She made her way into her office with Hotch. 

“You’re late.” He said flatly, his ever-present scowl deeper than usual.

“I overslept.” Emily offered.

“Maybe you should keep an alarm clock in your, what did you call it, red room?” He asked pointedly.

Emily blushed and cleared her throat. “Yes sir.”

“Let’s just get to work.”

\--

JJ woke up around noon. She sleepily made her way to the kitchen. She made herself some coffee. As she was waiting for the pot to be ready, Sergio hopped up on the counter and started rubbing against her arm.

“Hey buddy.” She cooed, scratching him. She watched and pet him for a bit. She looked into her ‘studio’ and had an idea. She has been needing to play with her various lighting and camera settings, and Sergio would be the perfect model.

Her coffee was done, and she made herself a mug and took a long sip, moaning as she swallowed. She wandered through the kitchen and grabbed a bagel, not bothering to cook it. As she ate and drank her coffee, she moved to her studio. She pulled down the various backdrops, and settled on a soft yellow one. That would contrast perfectly with Sergio’s dark fur and green eyes. 

When JJ finished her breakfast, she grabbed another cup of coffee and made her way to the cabinet full of Sergio’s bullshit, (Emily loves that cat more than life itself. Of course he has his own cabinet.)

JJ pulled out toys for some props, treats for bribes, a sweater, a bowtie, some hats (JJ thinks it’s so weird that Emily dresses up her cat), catnip in both bubble and leaf form, and she grabbed his pineapple cave bed from the living room. JJ set up the scene on the backdrop and went to search for the cat. 

Sergio, as if he knew what was happening, was found on the kitchen island grooming himself. She scooped the cat up, who let out a disgruntled meow at being man-handled. 

She carried him to the studio and set him down in frame. She set up the lights, put on the right camera lens, and got to work. 

In the end, maybe a cat wasn’t the best model. He ran away from her 5 times, tried to bite her during a wardrobe change, and ate way too many treats. She ended having to get him high as a kite on the good kitty kush to keep him in frame. But she got it done, and she got some amazing shots that Emily will love. 

She decided to upload the pictures to her computer and, after deleting the many blurry pictures, used the small photo printer in the studio to print some for her lover. She had to stop herself halfway through to think about how ridiculous she looked, sitting alone, gushing over pictures of a cat. But if anybody asked, she did this for work and for Emily.

\--

When Emily got home that evening. There was a flat box, wrapped and waiting for her on the coffee table.

“What’s this?” She asked JJ, who was sitting on the couch watching trashy TV.

JJ paused the TV and turned to Emily with a bright smile. “It’s a gift.”

Emily quirked a suspicious eyebrow, but opened the box slowly. She pulled out a sleeve of photos of her cat. “Awww!” She gushed, flipping through all the photos. “I can’t believe he let you do this.” She laughed.

Emily’s laugh was infectious, and JJ chuckled along. “Me neither.” She responded, holding up her bandaged hand he bit.

Emily stopped flipping through the photos and knelt before JJ, grasping her injured hand. “Did he get you?” 

“Yeah, but Emily, it’s fine. I should have known the sweater vest was a little overkill.” The blonde tried to joke. 

“I’m sorry.”

JJ’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why? It’s not like you hurt me. If anything I was practically asking for it.”

Emily sighed, “I know. But… I just… don’t want to see you hurt.” She breathed quietly.

JJ cupped Emily’s cheek. “I know. But I’m okay.”

“Promise?”

JJ laughed softly, “I promise.” 

“Good, so… dinner?”

\--

They ended up going out for dinner, both coming home with leftovers. As soon as the door was closed behind them, JJ’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” She answered.

Emily listened to JJ’s side of the conversation briefly, as JJ turned it into speaker mode quickly. 

“Ladies, listen up.” Garcia said from the other end. “We need to move up the timeline. We expected it to take a while for you to get into contact with Martina, but she’ll be at your house with her ‘associate’ in two days. Be prepared. JJ, you’re doing a photo shoot with her associate. We had hoped you’d have more time, but we don’t. Hotch and Morgan will be there tomorrow for a dinner party at 7. You guys can go over everything then.” She explained quickly.

All of a sudden, their bubble of bliss had burst, and both remembered they were on a serious mission. Neither expected that to hurt as much as it did. But neither said a word about it. “Thanks Garcia.” Emily replied curtly.

“Garcia out.” The technical analyst said before the line went dead. 

“So, we should read up more, right?” JJ asked Emily.

“Right.” The brunette replied.

And this time, both women were too focused on the work for them to let their reading escalate.


	12. Chapter 12

Neither Emily nor JJ got sleep that night, but they spent the night in bitter silence. Emily threw the blankets back and got up to get ready at 4:30 in the morning, not being able to bear the weight of the silence any longer. 

JJ hid in bed while Emily got ready and left. She hid in bed all day, in fact, not ready to leave their bubble, even if Emily already had. She watched TV in bed, Sergio taking pity on her and curling up with her. Today was a sad day.

\--

Emily worked silently all day, only talking to Hotch when he asked her a direct question. She was subdued all day, and Hotch noticed. Before they left for the night, Hotch caught the woman by her arm on the way out. 

“Emily.” He started in a hushed tone, using her real name to keep her grounded. “I know this is hard for you, and I know the timeline has been pushed up substantially, but I need to assure that both you and JJ are in the game. Fully.”

Emily shrugged him off, “All due respect, Sir, but if my performance is in question, you have no need to worry. If you’re worried about my emotions, that is not your concern. Respectfully.” She finished in a tone that left no room for further discussion. 

“Of course.” Hotch responded curtly, and let her go.

\--

Emily had gotten off early, just so JJ wasn’t left alone with a dangerous criminal. This was the plan. She got home and wandered to the bedroom, knowing JJ would be in the studio, as she could hear the blonde tinkering. 

She changed quickly, freshening up her makeup, redoing her hair, the works. Sergio sauntered in and perched himself on the counter beside her. His bright green eyes pierced her, as if he was intentionally glaring at her. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Emily muttered to the furball. Sergio cocked his head in response. “You’re right. There’s no reason to shut her out. I’m just scared, ya know?” Sergio yawned. “Right. Great. Now I’m the crazy lady who just talks to her cat.”

“You’re right. You are crazy.” JJ said from behind her, startling the older woman. 

“Jesus, Jayje. You scared me.” Emily breathed.

“I can’t believe you haven’t talked to me all day.” JJ said, her voice dripping with vulnerability. 

Emily deflated. “I know, I’m sorry. Last night was just… surreal. I needed to be broody today.”

JJ tsk’ed and cocked her head. “Well, after you’re done being all doom and gloom, I’m ready to talk when you are.” And then she turned and walked away. 

\--

The women were sitting in the living room, anxiously waiting for the guests to arrive. They both had earpieces in, and their team was listening and watching from a command center four houses down. 

The bell rang, and the earpiece crackled. “It’s them. Play it cool.” Morgan’s voice came through.

JJ was the one to answer, and Emily pretended to read her favorite Vonnegut book. 

JJ gave herself a quick shake and pulled the door open. “Hi! Welcome! Come in!” She said cheerfully. Two women walked in, one was Martina, and the other would be the focus of the photoshoot. “This is my wife, Emma.”

Emily closed her book and stood. She greeted both women with a fake but convincing smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The other woman replied.

“Well, babe, I’ll let you get to work. I promise to stay out of your way… this time.” Emily winked, and kissed JJ’s cheek before sitting back down and opening her book. Sergio jumped up on her lap and curled up, keeping a close eye on the intruders.

“And that’s our cat, Sergio. Talk about a lesbian stereotype.” JJ quipped. After pausing for soft chuckles, she turned around and started moving towards the studio. “I have a studio set up back here, you have your outfit, right?”

“Yes.” The object of the photoshoot answered, and the three women moved to the studio.

\--

Martina stayed with JJ and her friend, who she called Lola. After an hour of boring photo babble, Martina seemed to be over it. She excused herself from the room to use the restroom. 

Emily and JJ heard another soft crackle in their ears. “She’s taking the bait.” Morgan said.

In the background, they could hear Penelope say “What a snoop.” 

Emily stood and walked softly to the red room, knowing Martina would be in there, as they purposefully left it unlocked.

She peeked in and gasped softly. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. We usually keep this locked.” Emily rushed out, a blush creeping up her face even though she knew this would happen.

Martina turned around, “My apologies, I was looking for the bathroom.” 

“Oh! It’s upstairs, the first door on the left.” Emily informed the gorgeous woman.

“Thank you.” Martina said, moving past Emily before she paused, “Oh, and this?” She gestured to the room, “I’m very into it.” 

Emily’s blush deepened and she gulped.

“I have a little get together every now and then, maybe you and your lovely wife would like to join us?” Martina offered. 

“Uhm… I’m not sure.” Emily answered.

“Well, if you change your mind,” Martina trailed off, handing Emily a card from her clutch, “Just give this number a text, we’ll send you details from there.” She finished, leaving the room and heading back up the stairs.

Their earpiece crackled, “Nice work. Wrap it up JJ, you’re done for the night.” Hotch ordered.

JJ finished and promised to send edited versions tomorrow. 

With both Lola and Martina out the door and in their cars, both women let out a relieved sigh. 

“So that went okay?” Emily offered.

JJ burst into laughter, followed by Emily, and just like that, their bubble reformed, and they fell into an easy conversation about what to do for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the case, what will happen next? No one knows! Not even me, so... hopefully I can get my shit together. Thankfully I've found the motivation on my days off to write two chapters. This fic is really a joy to write, and all the comments are absolutely amazing and I love you all. Thank you! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have the attention span of a very stupid goldfish, so I apologize for taking so long to complete this. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you for all the love, and enjoy!
> 
> TW: Drug Use

Emily sat anxiously, the phone provided for this mission kept trying to turn off because she was taking so long to psych herself up. 

“Do I need to do it?” JJ asked, frustrated by the time it was taking Emily to send a stupid text.

“Yes.” Emily answered quickly, handing the phone over. 

JJ quickly typed out the message, repeating aloud what she typed, “‘Hey, Martina said to text this number if my wife and I were interested in your get togethers.’ Sound good?”

Emily nodded, “Sounds great.”

JJ hit send and almost immediately there was a response from the number. “2235 Peachwood Avenue. Saturday. 7 p.m.” JJ read for both of them to hear.

“Saturday, Jayje that’s  **_tomorrow_ ** .” Emily exclaimed.

JJ sighed, “I know, I know. We can probably cancel if you want. Cold feet and all that.”

Emily took a deep breath and shook her head, “No, we can do this. I can do this.”

JJ nodded, “Good.” She said, stalking towards the brunette woman. When she got close enough, she whispered into Emily’s ear, “Is it bad that I’m so excited for what happens tomorrow night?”

The tone in JJ’s voice made Emily shiver, and she gulped. 

Emily wrapped her hands around JJ’s waist, pulling the blonde onto her lap. “Not at all. Is it bad that I want you to practice on me tonight?”

JJ smiled and leaned down to kiss Emily. It started soft, and teasing. But it quickly became hungry. Suddenly, JJ pulled away with a sad moan. “It’s not bad, but… I want to make you wait until tomorrow. Just so that everyone can see the real show.”

Emily shuddered at the thought, and reached out for JJ, trying, and failing, to draw her back in. When she lost the fight, she sighed. “Fucking tease.”

\--

“Jennifer I swear to god!” Emily warned. She had been ready to leave for 15 minutes, and they were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago. 

JJ stomped down the stairs, “I’m coming, Jesus.” She hollered.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Emily turned around to look at her, and stopped dead in her tracks. JJ looked drop dead fucking gorgeous. She was wearing a black tank top, with a push-up bra underneath and a black corset on top. She paired it with black jeans and strappy thigh-high boots. Everything looked just right, her tits were on display, those jeans only did good things for the blonde’s ass. If Emily had been able to look beyond her body, she would have seen JJ’s perfect make up, and pulled up hair. The brunette let out a whine, she  **_whined_ ** at the sight of the goddess in front of her.

“That good, huh?” JJ teased.

Emily didn’t even try to respond, finding a crooked smile and small nod to be sufficient.

JJ laughed, “You don’t look too bad yourself.” She said, noting Emily’s tight red dress and black heels. “Should we go or?”

Emily shook herself from her thoughts, “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Let’s go.” She agreed, opening to door and leaving as soon as possible, afraid if she didn’t get out now, she’d throw JJ against the wall and fuck her senseless. 

\--

They pulled up, and found themselves in front of a large, but modest house in a nearby suburb. JJ parked the car and stepped out. Emily followed suit. Once they were out of the car, they could hear the faint music from inside the music. There were six or seven cars on the street, and two in the driveway. Assuming everyone had a partner here, there would be at least 12 people there. That thought made Emily freeze in her tracks.

JJ, from a few steps ahead, noticed her suddenly quiet partner behind her. She paused and moved back to where Emily was. She linked their hands, pulling it up to press a soft kiss to the pale hand in hers. “We’re gonna be okay through this Emmy. I promise.”

Emily nodded and took a deep breath. “Yep. You’re right.” Emily finished her statement by shaking her hair out and walking confidently up the porch and raising her hand to knock on the door. 

Surprisingly, the door swung open before the first knock landed. Martina Lopez stood there smiling, “I was afraid you’d chicken out. It’s a pleasure to see you both.” She said with a coy smile.

Martina led them inside and guided them through the house. During the short tour, they saw many couples, all women, in various states of undress and interactions. Some were making out fully clothed, others were grouped together and simply talking. One couple was heavily petting with barely anything on. There were moans coming from a couple rooms. No one seemed to notice, or care, that they were new there.

“So obviously we need to keep this under wraps, for the confidentiality of my friends.” Martina said. “But I’m very glad you came on a night where we get extra fun.”

“Extra fun?” JJ asked.

Martina smiled and pulled something out of her pocket, “It’s X night.” She had pulled out a baggy with pastel colored pills. 

“I can't,” Emily answered quickly. “My job-”

Martina cut her off. “Not to worry. I got it handled. I’m a very powerful woman, Emma.” 

JJ turned to Emily. “Come on, baby. Have a little fun.” JJ kissed Emily and moved to accept a pill. 

Emily watched, intrigued by the way the JJ's tongue came out to accept the pill from her hand.

The team had been silent up until this point. Well, not the team. Due to the nature of this evening, there was only audio, and only for female agents. Garcia’s voice crackled in Emily’s ear. 

“It’s okay Em, we knew drugs would be part of her methodology. There’s no worries in regards to your ability, even with the drugs.” Her friend assured her.

Emily nodded, and accepted a pill. 

Martina smiled, almost wickedly, “Now why don’t you go get comfortable while you wait for that happy little pill to kick in?” 

Finding a spot on a plush couch, they did just that. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost pure smut with a few mentions of the case. I hope this is cool with y'all. 
> 
> TW: DUBCON, Drug use

Her nerves were on fire. Her senses were overloaded. She could hear every modularized note in the thumping music. She could feel the light breeze across her skin from the open window. The colors of the furniture that were once muted, had suddenly become vibrant. And  **_holy fuck_ ** was she turned on, simply by the soft swaying by Emily next to her, their arms grazing. JJ had never known her upper arm could be an erogenous zone, but here she was, never wanting Emily to stop swaying. JJ had never tried any drugs before, she was a good girl, but if this is what they all felt like, she could see the appeal.

Emily, on the other hand, has had many experiences with this particular drug, all in high school and college, but the familiar hum in her ears caused her to get lost in all those fun memories.

She was torn from thoughts when JJ suddenly moved besides her, throwing one leg over Emily’s lap. With JJ straddling Emily, the blonde wrapped a hand around Emily’s throat, lightly applying pressure to the brunette’s thumping artery. Emily moaned at the light pressure, fully incapable of holding it back at this point. 

“Stop  **_fucking_ ** swaying.” JJ growled in Emily’s ear. Emily’s breath caught in her throat, and a gush of wetness flooded her center.

“Yes, mommy.” Emily husked, emphasizing the nickname she knew would set JJ off. She was playing a dangerous game.

JJ crashed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and desperate. Tongues were gliding against each other in an unrehearsed dance. 

JJ started grinding down, and whimpering. Emily took her cue and slipped one leg up, greeting JJ’s apex. Suddenly, JJ threw her head back and let out a long, low moan.

JJ immediately relaxed, the chemical warfare raging within her appeased for the time being.

“Did you just…?” Emily trailed off.

“Cum? Yeah.” JJ replied in a breathless laugh. “Holy shit that felt so good.” She mumbled, leaning against Emily.

Emily merely enjoyed the moment until someone spoke beside them. 

“That was hot.” A woman spoke, and upon Emily turning her head to look, she recognized the woman and the one JJ did a photoshoot for mere days before. 

Both women just stared at her, causing her to chuckle softly. “I’m Martina’s most recent… pet, if you will. She is astonished by your performance. Can you follow me? She’d like a private moment.”

Emily and JJ locked eyes in a silent conversation before JJ stood up and pulled Emily with her. They followed the woman, leaning on each other as they walked. They went up the stairs and down the hall, stopping while the woman opened a door. Behind the door, was a simple bedroom, so simple it looked like it could have been pulled straight from a Better Homes and Gardens catalogue. 

Inside the room was Martina, she was sipping a drink, sprawled across the bed with a smirk across her face. “You two are stunning. Especially like that.” Martina said, gesturing towards the TV in the room, which displayed the pair on CCTV footage. 

“You film this?” Emily asked, slightly appalled. 

“Only for the protection of my patrons. And for… personal entertainment. Now, I want to afford you both the privilege of a private room. There’s no cameras in here, but I want to hear you. It adds to the… ambience. Enjoy.” She finished with a smile. Her heels clicking on the hardwood as she walked away.

Once the other woman shut the door behind Martina and herself, it left both women standing there, unsure of what to do.

“We could fake it?” Emily offered.

“No way.” JJ replied quickly. “She could still be filming us. Not to mention…” JJ looked Emily up and down, “You still haven’t had your fun.”

JJ finished her statement by using one hand on Emily’s chest and guiding her back to the bed, shoving her down on it when the brunette’s knees caught the edge. Once again, JJ straddled Emily.

“Keep your hands to yourself and don’t come without permission.” JJ ordered.

Emily nodded in agreement, her breathing picking up at the thought of release. She may not be a lightweight when it comes to ecstasy, but that didn’t mean she was unaffected by the chemicals. 

JJ guided Emily’s arm above her head and pushed them into the bed, silently indicating that is where they should stay. JJ kissed down Emily’s neck, stopping to lick at her pulsepoint. 

When she reached the knape of Emily’s perfect chest, she pulled the dress down to expose her breasts. She latched on to one dusky nipple and sucked harshly, her tongue circling the peak. 

Emily let out a high pitched whine. She writhed under the mixture of intense pleasure and pain. 

“Please.” Emily gasped. “Do something else, I don’t want to come like this.” She pleaded.

“Are you talking without permission?” JJ asked gruffly.

Emily shook her head.

“And now you’re lying?” JJ added, clicking her tongue in disapproval. “Mommy doesn’t like liars.”

JJ marked her disapproval by wrapping a hand around her throat again, squeezing harder than the last time, but still not hard enough to cut off her airway. She reattached her lips to where they were on her nipple. When Emily arched up and let out a deep sigh, followed by light shaking, JJ knew her plan was working.

JJ released her grasp and hiked up Emily’s dress. “You always look so good in red.” She mumbled. The blonde merely moved Emily’s lace panties to the side and inserted two fingers, setting a brutal pace.

“UNH. Jayje- it’s too much.” Emily cried.

“This is your punishment for being bad. Now shut up and take it.” JJ husked back, but eased her pace so as not to hurt her lover.

Emily stopped fighting it once the pace was easier, and soon, the intense pain turned into something more pleasurable. Soon, she was on the edge. “Miss, I’m going to cum.” She breathed.

“Not yet.” JJ replied.

JJ brought her thump up to brace against Emily’s neglected clit, and the brunette let out a scream at the contact. 

“Mommy please. I need to come.” She begged.

“That’s what I like to hear. I like to hear the desperate cry in your voice. It’s so hot Emmy.” JJ replied, circling Emily’s clit once, twice, and “Come.” She ordered.

Emily arched off the bed, her legs snapping shut and crying out as she came. 

Emily slumped back against the plush pillows. “We should- we should leave soon.” Emily gasped between ragged breaths. 

“Are you tired?” JJ asked, crawling up the bed and kissing Emily’s forehead. 

Emily nodded and turned into JJ’s embrace, her eyes were fluttering as she fought sleep. “I’m good, but so, so tired.”

JJ nodded against Emily and began to fix both of their clothes, “I’ll call a cab, don’t fall asleep on me.” She teased. 

Emily started to get out of the bed, and slipped her discarded heels back on. She wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist and kissed her neck. “Let’s get you home, so that I can return that very dirty favor.” 

“That sounds like your best idea yet.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long, I had major writers block. But I'm back at it again, and any comments or likes are so appreciated. Each one brings a smile to my face. ILY guys.

Head pounding, throat dry, something sticky trickling out of her mouth. Emily groaned and rolled over, wiping the drool from her cheek. Her first though was one of panic, she wasn’t in her bed, or her house, and she could only wonder what the fuck happened last night. 

Upon that thought, everything came crashing back to her. She thought of the case, the cover, and then last night. She let out a small sigh at the thought.

She got out of bed, stopping to lean against the night stand to keep herself from falling at the head rush. 

She was dizzy as she meandered to the bathroom. She didn’t bother closing the door as she used it. 

From the bathroom she could hear a phone ping in the other room. When she finished washing her hands, she checked the device. She found that it wasn’t her phone that pinged, she also discovered it was past noon. She hadn’t slept past noon since her college years. It was refreshing. 

JJ’s phone pinged again. The blonde grumbled and slapped aimlessly at the bedside table. 

“I’ll get it.” Emily mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper due to the sound and light sensitivity she was experiencing. JJ nodded and buried her head further into the pillows.

Emily picked up the phone and saw a variety of new messages from Martina.

‘ _ You guys were great last night. _ ’

‘ _ We’d love to get another one of your shows. _ ’

‘ _ I have a little challenge for you and your little… pet. Lmk if you’re interested. _ ’

They were in, and Emily knew it. They’d pulled off enough to get on Martina’s good side.

Emily took it upon herself to shoot a message back.

‘ _ We’re interested, let us know. _ ’

Immediately there was another response. It was a list of sexual activities. The list was titled, “How to Train Your Sub, the Martina Method”

The title was daunting, but the list was even more so.

\--

“Emmy,” JJ cooed as she knelt over a very naked brunette. “I am going to push your limits, if you feel it is too much, I’ll stop, and we’ll be done for the night. But Mommy really wants you to push through.”

Emily nodded, but stayed quiet, as per JJ’s initial rules.

JJ told Emily exactly what she was going to do as she did it. “I am going to put this spreader between your knees, and you are going to stay open the whole time, so I can see what I do to you.”

Emily squeaked, but choked down her moan. 

“And I am going to hurt you, and you are going to like it.” JJ added. Once she finished with the spreader, she used the handcuffs with an extended chain to connect Emily to the head board. 

JJ reached over to the side table, and pulled out a small roller, with even smaller spikes around the disc. 

“We’ll start off easy.” JJ smirked. She placed the roller on Emily’s neck, applying light pressure.

Emily gasped but fought to keep her body still. Her arms were still stretched out above her, and the new sensation made them twitch. 

JJ rolled the device down to Emily’s collarbone, spread it across her chest, and went back up the other side of the brunettes’ neck. JJ watched with unadulterated glee as red lines formed across porcelain skin. 

“Good girl.” JJ cooed, and she could see between Emily’s leg as wetness pooled there. “Oh, do you like that? Do you like being praised?”

Emily nodded tersely. 

JJ’s lips formed a coy smile and she leaned down to Emily’s ear. “Then be a good girl and take all mommy has to give.” 

Emily whined and arched in anticipation. They planned on slowly working their way through some of Martina’s list, but right now, all Emily wanted was to be touched. 

Watching Emily’s body language, she knew what the brunette wanted, “Soon.” The blonde promised.

JJ used the small device to create red lines across Emily’s chest and stomach, stopping to cover her breasts lightly. 

She put the device down, and grabbed a small crop. She ghosted it over Emily’s stimulated skin before bringing it down sharply on a perked up nipple. 

Emily cried out, and wiggled against her restraints.

JJ tisked, “You broke a rule.” 

A few sharp blows were delivered in succession, and Emily bit her lip to keep quiet. She was overstimulated and under stimulated all at once. And she couldn’t even close her legs to get some relief. 

JJ seemed satisfied with Emily’s compliance, and smiled. “Good girl.” She cooed again.

Emily just whined in response. She watched JJ carefully as the blonde climbed off the bed and pulled a harness over her hips. She watched as JJ carefully tested the attachment connected. 

JJ crawled back on the bed, and ran her hands down Emily’s body, grabbing her hips tightly and flipping the brunette over easily. Sharp metal bit at Emily’s wrist, and she whined. JJ grabbed a handful of Emily’s ass, and massaged the flesh.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, baby.” JJ husked, her own desire taking over her.

JJ used a hand to ease her strapon into Emily. Emily’s breathing picked up and JJ started thrusting slowly. The blonde wrapped her hand in Emily’s ponytail, and sharply pulled the woman up on just her knees. 

JJ kissed Emily’s neck, sucking and biting occasionally, as she fucked her lover. 

JJ used her free hand to grab yet another toy from the night stand. Emily moaned as the soft vibrations hit her clit. 

“Good girl. Let me hear you.” JJ egged on.

A string of mewls and moans ripped from Emily’s perfect pink mouth. This only spurred JJ on. 

Soon, Emily was falling over the edge, but JJ wasn’t done yet. She barely let Emily ride out her orgasm before turning up the vibrator.

“JJ. Jayje. It’s too much.”

“You can take it.”

Emily squirmed, her body not sure whether to fight to get away or fight for more. It hurt the brunette so good. She found herself right on the edge quickly, and when she fell over, she saw stars. 

JJ followed her over the edge, and this caused her pressure on Emily’s clit to cease. When JJ gathered her thoughts and pressed it back down, Emily seized up suddenly. She came again, and the aftershocks shook her thoroughly. 

“Oh my god. Red. Red. Red.” Emily blurted out her safe word in her post coital haze.

JJ was immediately off her, she pulled out quickly, she threw everything off the bed and her hands shook as she unbinded Emily.

  
JJ opened her mouth to speak, but Emily was already gone. Running up the stairs and locking herself in the home office.

And JJ had thought maybe she’d gone too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of ends in a cliff hanger, but I promise all fluff in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is tooth-rotting fluff. I have no idea how this came out of me, but please enjoy my brain baby. I've been working a lot and this got put on the back burner, but I promise I will finish this one out. I love this story and I love all of you who read it, and I love our girls (plus Sergio). Enjoy!

JJ was at the locked door of the office quickly, knocking softly as unshed tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

“Emily. Please open the door. Please.” She begged quietly.

JJ could hear muffled movements behind the door. She heard the soft click of the knob, but the door remained shut.

JJ took it as an invitation. She opened the door slowly and found Emily hugging her own naked body as she sat on the floor near the door. Black tresses fell over her face, obscuring JJ’s view. 

“Hold on.” JJ said quietly, almost whispering, before disappearing back out the door. When she came back, she carried Emily’s soft robe with her, and now had a long shirt over herself. 

“Let me put this on you, okay?” JJ asked, she earned a nod from Emily. Emily still refused to look at her, and the brunette’s distance hurt. 

JJ helped wrap Emily up before sitting in front of Emily with her legs crossed.

“Tell me what happened Emily.”

“You were there.” Emily answered, her first words since calling their safe word. 

“I know, baby.” JJ cooed, “But I want to hear about what you felt, what was going through that beautiful head of yours.”

Emily still hadn’t looked up.

“Look at me.” JJ pried.

Emily’s head lifted, and dark eyes met worried pools of blue. The first thing JJ noticed was the moisture collecting at the edges of almond shaped eyes. 

“I was great, and then when I was coming down, you moved and it was too much. And I… finished… again, but it was only painful. It was too much pain. I couldn’t take anymore. I couldn’t take it.” Emily explained.

JJ reached out a hand and grabbed Emily’s, wrapping their fingers together and silently urging her on.

“And I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t take it and I’m sorry I couldn’t talk about it, and I’m sorry I ran.” Emily finished as more tears fell.

“Oh baby.” JJ murmured. “Don’t ever apologize for using our safe word again. It’s there for a reason. And in truth, I wasn’t fully in control of myself, and I am so sorry that my lapse in control hurt you so much you felt like you  _ had  _ to run. It won’t happen again.”

JJ moved and crawled into Emily’s lap, cupping her lover’s face in her hands. She peppered kisses along every inch of Emily’s face, between each she whispered words of praise and apologies.

“You did so good.” She whispered as she neared swollen lips. “You told me when you’d had enough, and you trusted me to stop. You did the right thing. I’m so sorry.” JJ felt as tears fell down her face. 

JJ was inches from Emily’s lips, and her head waged a war on whether she could kiss the brunette or not. Emily made the choice for her.

Emily pressed them together and kissed JJ sweetly. It was so much softer than any of their other kisses, and yet it conveyed so much more. It conveyed how much they cared for each other, it conveyed all the worry that had come with their job, it conveyed the love they were both afraid to voice. 

JJ was the first to pull away, not willing to let them go any further for the rest of the night. 

She pulled back and studied Emily’s face. “You look sad.” She said abruptly.

Emily let out a weak whimper, “I am, and I don’t know why.” She cried.

JJ hugged Emily close to her chest, “it’s okay.” she soothed, “it’s okay.”

Emily clung desperately to JJ. Her tears soaked through JJ’s shirt and filled JJ with worry. Then she remembered something she’d read in one of their books. It had never even occurred to her before this moment.

“Sub drop.” JJ said suddenly.

“What?” Emily murmured. 

“Sub drop.” JJ said again, “it’s what happens after an intense session. It’s a sudden drop of endorphins that can cause depression and a whole slew of other things. I’m sorry, Emily. I wasn’t fully prepared and this is my fault. I should have practiced more after care.” Tears renewed themselves in blue eyes. “I’m so sorry. You feel so down because of me.”

JJ didn’t let Emily even respond before throwing her arms around Emily’s neck and holding her close, letting her own sadness come out.

“It’s okay, Jayje, it’s okay. We’re both learning.”

JJ nodded against Emily and pulled back. She stood carefully and reached out a hand for Emily.

“Come here.” She called softly.

Emily took her hand and stood, following JJ into the bedroom. JJ sat her down on the bed and turned to the bathroom. Emily could hear the bathtub filling and her brows furrowed in confusion.

“JJ. What are you doing?”

“Hold on. It’s a surprise.” JJ called back.

JJ came back and pulled Emily up, slowly pulling the band holding Emily’s robe together. The garment fell off easily. 

“You and I are going to take a bath. Then we’re going to cook some food together and cuddle in bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms.”

And they did just that. JJ washed Emily’s body gently, carefully, as if she was afraid the brunette might break. Then she helped Emily dry off and get dressed. They both wore oversized t-shirts and shorts. They did everything together. 

As JJ laughed at her own story, Emily looked over at the radiant woman and she couldn’t stop what came out of her mouth.

“I love you, you know?” She finished in a question.

JJ paused from stirring the food on the stove. 

Emily thought she’d ruined what they had going, the mission, but most importantly, she thought she had just ruined their friendship with five words. 

JJ locked eyes with a worried Emily. “I love you too.” She beamed. It sounded so natural coming out of her, like it was something she’d been saying for years. Maybe it had been, just in a different way. Soft touches and small gifts and nights spent together filled their past, and maybe every instant was a silent ‘I love you’. It felt so right, she couldn’t think of anything that could ruin this. She saw Emily’s face, full of love, of softness for her. And she knew she made the right choice. All these years wasted, could have been spent like this. JJ had always appreciated the quiet moments. The blonde lifted the spoon out of the pot and held it up to Emily, her hand cupped beneath it in case the sauce dripped. “Try this?” She offered. 

“It needs salt.” Emily answered sweetly. She kissed JJ’s cheek. “Hey,” she called softly, “You love me?”

JJ nodded and put the spoon down to cup Emily’s face. “I love you.” She promised. 

“You love me.” Emily whispered one last time before kissing JJ caringly, trying to convey how much those three words really meant to her. 


End file.
